Ehlen
Ehlen is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Heavy Warrior and can be found in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. Background Originally a mercenary, Ehlen came to the rescue of Crescent, a young girl who was used as a bargaining chip in the invasion of Gerabellum, which initiated the War of Camille Hill in 572 C.C. Ehlen's name was often found at the top of the list of the Seventeen Commanders of Camille, which included only the mightiest warriors. He was a fighter who never gave up and had been through much in his lifetime. People looked at him with awe and fear. Thus he was given the nickname "Demigod Ehlen". He wandered the land after the war alongside Crescent, forming a fatherly bond with her. In 580 C.C., both of them joined the cause of the Rosetta Dynasty, under the leadership of Xehnon and alongside Adonis, Ehrde and, later, Warrior Princess Celes. Ehlen was appointed as Horizon General of the Knights of the Sun, the royal guard of Rosetta, and participated in the Year-Long War, which began in 581 C.C. He demonstrated his amazing fighting skills during the war as he held his own against the two major powers- Paltierre and Dipan. However, after the battle of Artolia Pass, an ambush on Ehrde's forces orchestrated by Queen Phyress and led by Farant, he died protecting Crescent from an unexpected attack by the undead. Ehlen seems preoccupied by the dichotomy between attempting to make a difference and possibly leading a solitary life as a consequence, and blending into the masses to avoid danger. Upon meeting Alicia again after being released, he explains that, although he never had children of his own, he sees Crescent as his own daughter, and the only family he has. He also appears anxious to have served Silmeria well. Battle Despite his "Demigod" moniker, Ehlen's stats are unimpressive for a Heavy Warrior. He starts out with Dreaded Radius, but takes a long time to learn Sweep Dive. He will join your party with a Hrunting, Silver Helm, Silver Mail, Silver Buckler and Silver Greaves. His initial skill is Double Edge. Attacks *'Dreaded Radius' - Initial *'Smashing Swing' - Initial *'Structural Shot' - Initial *'Sideswiper' - Level 8 *'Overhand Left' - Level 16 *'Iron Bash' - Level 24 *'Spinal Current' - Level 32 *'Bloody Cascade' - Level 40 *'Sweep Dive' - Level 48 *'Sonic Edge' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Arm Breaker, Blast Kick, Disassemble, Forbid Sound, Lower Split, Quick Stab Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Ehlen uses the generic Heavy Warrior Soul Crush, Soul Evocation. He will say "Follow the path to destruction!" before using it. Relic Location A greatsword in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon, found a few rooms to the left of the magically sealed door, situated in the area accessed by the Halo Stone. Ehlen has a 30% chance of appearing. Gerald and Guilm are the other possible options. Ehlen will say "If I can help, then by all means, I will" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Ehlen, he will ask "Shall I leave your ranks?" If you then choose to release him, he will say "I wish you the best without me." Upon being released, Ehlen will appear two screens to the left from the save point in the Ancient Forest. He will give you 50,000 OTH if you go see him before the end of Chapter 4. Conversation Ehlen may have a short exchange with one of five characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: his protégée Crescent, Xehnon, whom he served, fellow generals Adonis and Ehrde, and Celes, who eventually took over Adonis' position, even though he never actually met her in life. *'Crescent' :Ehlen: What will you do? Will we fight together again? :Crescent: I will stand by you till death divides us again. *'Xehnon' :Xehnon: Ehlen, you paid me many great services in our old life. :Ehlen: You do not need to thank me. I fought for the same thing you did. *'Adonis' :Ehlen: It's been a long time, Adonis. You can think what you will, but I never hated you. :Adonis: The sight of you makes me sick! Stay out of my face! *'Ehrde' :Ehlen: Ah, Ehrde! Together, we will be strong! :Ehrde: Don't talk to me. :Ehlen: You haven't changed. *'Celes' :Ehlen: I do not believe that I had the honor of meeting you in our former lives. :Celes: It wasn't until the war began that I joined you and your allies. Etymology Ehlen may be a masculine variation on Helen, a name of Greek origin, which may be based on ἥλιος (helios, sun) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Helen or on έλένη (elene, torch) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helen. The name is therefore associated with light or brightness, which could suggest either beauty or majesty. Helios also designates the godly personification of the sun in Greek mythology http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helios, which could be a reference to Ehlen's "demigod" nickname. Trivia *Ehlen has the same voice actor as Gerald, Guilm, Mithra and Khanon. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Ehlen is one of three characters in the game with all positive elemental tolerances. The other ones are Celes and Valkyrie. *One of Hrist's Einherjar, which briefly appear in the Hall of Valhalla, is a purple palette swap of Ehlen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIEJu3wchHA&feature=related. Gallery Image:VP2 Char-Ehlen.jpg|Ehlen's victory pose -- 23:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male